The present invention generally pertains to communications systems and is particularly directed to a receiver interface system for enabling an operator to access different types of services received by a receiver. The different types of services respectively contain different types of combinations of one or more service components respectively received by the receiver in different portions of one or more different frequency channels, such as television channels.